


Dress-up

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Nice Rhack You Got There [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Daisy Dukes, Fluff, M/M, and crop tops oh my!, and fluff, and lots of fluff, assless underwear, fluff fluff fluff, just fun dress up, over-sized sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Rhys borrows something of Jack's.





	Dress-up

The door burst open almost giving Rhys a heart-attack as Jack stormed in, shouting into a comm-link at some poor shmuck.

“No! You listen to me you little puke, I want the schematics within the next . . . “ Jack blinked at Rhys, his eyes narrowing, “Huh? Oh, uh, no, no, you heard me, I want them _before_ next quarter or your ass is out the airlock! Yes. Good.”

He hung up and crossed his arms, cocking a hip with his trademark smirk in place, “And what have you been up to today?”

Rhys shifted and shrugged, “Nothing. Just putzing on my computer.”

Jack nodded and pouted his lips, “Huh, was it 'raid my sexy boyfriend's wardrobe day'? Must have missed the memo.”

Rhys blushed and tugged at the hem of the sweater he was wearing, it was too big on him since it was Jack's, “I . . . I got a bit cold.”

Jack smiled and walked around Rhys, looking him up and down, “Well that's pretty cute, cupcake but I think something's missing.”

“What?” Rhys turned to face Jack.

Jack nodded and went into the bedroom with Rhys hurrying after him. Jack was throwing things out of his side of the dresser until he laughed in triumphant, pulling something out and chucking it at Rhys's face.

Rhys pulled the article of clothing off his face and held it out, “ . . . uh?”

“Go on, put it on.” Jack smiled widely, “You put it on, cupcake, and Daddy will let you sit on his lap.”

Rhys cocked an eyebrow then looked back at the bright red underwear he was holding, there was no ass to these undergarments and just a pouch in the front for his junk.

“What's wrong with what I'm already wearing?” Rhys gestured to his shorts.

“I didn't pick those out and since you deemed it alright to take my sweater, you have to wear what I give you.” Jack reasoned.

“I've never seen you wear these before.” Rhys cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“Course not, those aren't in my size.” Jack shrugged, “Put 'em on, Rhysie.”

Rhys sighed and dropped his shorts then his briefs and stepped into the ass-less underwear, shifting his cock and balls into the front pouch and sighing,

“There, happy?”

Jack smiled widely and nodded, “Very nice, cupcake.”

“So can I pick something for you to wear?” Rhys asked, running his fingers over the dresser top, pouting and looking up through his eyelashes at Jack.

Jack crossed his arms, eyebrow arching in its characteristically annoyed way, “ . . . depends.”

Rhys smiled and hurried into the closet, “Great!”

Jack leaned on the doorjamb and watched as Rhys pulled things aside and hurriedly tugged things off the hangers,

“You got something in mind, pumpkin?”

“Mhm!” Rhys turned and pushed some clothing into Jack's arms, “Here.”

Jack held up a crop-top v-neck and a pair of short-short-SHORT-shorts, “ . . . okay, I know I never seen these in my life.”

“I-I know . . . “ Rhys blushed and scuffed his toe into the carpet, “I've been saving them for some time.”

Jack tilted his head back and looked down his nose at Rhys, “Really? You're sneaky.”

“Learned from the best, I guess.” Rhys smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Jack chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head, “Alright, if my baby wants me in a crop-top and Daisy Dukes then I guess just this once I can oblige.”

Rhys smiled widely and watched Jack squeeze into the outfit then the CEO stepped back and struck his normal overly confident pose,

“Well?”

Rhys smile looked like it was going to break his face as he hurried forward and hugged Jack,

“You look like a million bucks!”

“Heh considering I'm worth a couple hundred thousand of those, I'd agree.” Jack chuckled, lifting Rhys up and walking him back to the living room and dropping him on the couch, “So what you working on?”

Rhys patted the spot next to him then crawled into Jack's lap when he sat down, “Just a side-project of mine . . . nothing really that interesting, really.”

Jack pressed his nose into Rhys's hair and inhaled deeply, “Tell me about it anyway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will take one word prompts for this series, I have a long list of them already 'rhacked up' (hehe I think I'm clever!), but I could always use more! I do anything from kinky porny stuff to sappy sweet fluff. If you have a prompt you can message me on tumblr, my profile is tobiboonethesmallspoone, come on down! (Note, please no prompts in the comments, thank you!)


End file.
